


Bloody Valentine

by Tarvera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Alpha Peter Hale, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possessive Peter Hale, Season/Series 01, Underage Sex, Werewolf Customs, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera
Summary: Peter’s goals right now were simple. Find Derek. Force Scott to help. Kill all the Argents. Kidnapping the mouthy sidekick was supposed to be a short detour on the way to these goals. Stiles, however, isn’t about to let the rampaging alpha werewolf that has been terrorizing him and Scott for the past two months, get away without an explanation.It turns out that understanding someone can lead to a certain amount of empathy. Empathy combined with a strong desire to save his friend, leads Stiles to make a decision that he wasn’t ever planning on making. Now he just has to stay alive long enough so he can panic about this decision later. Much later, after he determines why it is that Peter smells so good.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 46
Kudos: 431
Collections: Steter Discord Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smalls2233](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/gifts).



> Written for The Steter Network’s secret Valentine’s exchange. Prompt from Smalls: Murder Husbands, Valentine’s Date but Dark, a/b/o. I didn’t get the a/b/o part in there but I think I did ok on the other two (though I did mess around with Teen Wolf timeline to make the dance a Valentine’s dance instead of a winter formal). 
> 
> Specific inspiration comes from this clip and then idea from TellMeNoAgain who said something along the lines of, “Oooo, what if Peter realized Stiles’ was telling the truth about not caring about himself?” 
> 
> So. Murder Husbands, Dark Valentines and Stiles being his reckless loyal self made this fic pretty much spring up fully formed. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> **WARNING:** For underage sex. It is consensual as consensual as you believe underage can be. Also, there will be blood. 
> 
> Special thanks to Spacewolfcub and TellMeNoAgain for helping beta and cheer read.

“Just kill me. Look, I don’t care anymore.” 

Flicking out a claw, Peter tapped it on the underside of the boy’s jaw. The fluttering thud of heartbeat soothed something inside him. The boy froze, eyes refusing to leave the girl’s bloody torso on the ground beneath them. Humming, he cocked his head and reassessed the emotions the boy was emitting. 

Fear. Terror. Rage. Resignation. The last one made him pause. He dug the very tips of his claws into the boy’s jaw. It barely caused a flinch. For someone so frightened the boy was remarkably stubborn in his loyalties. Peter smiled, he could work with loyalty. 

Tutting, he increased the pressure with his claw tips until the boy rose to his feet. Drawing him closer, Peter tilted his head to bring his nose closer to the boy’s neck. He’d known this boy was different from the beginning but had forced himself to dismiss the temptation. After the failure of his first bite, he’d had no desire to deal with a second beta fighting his every move. 

“Do you really devalue your life so much?” 

“I won’t help you hurt anyone.” 

“Anyone includes a vast number of people, Stiles. How about we narrow that number down a bit?” 

The boy shivered, trying and failing to control his shaking. “I don’t -- What do you…” 

“Come Stiles, don’t be obtuse. What have I been doing this whole time? I watched your quick mind work in the hospital. Even now, completely terrified, and I can still hear you slotting all the puzzle pieces into place.” 

The boy actually snarled at him. It was delightful. “Look, I don’t know what you want from me but we can’t leave Lydia here. It’s cold out, she’s bleeding and --” 

“She’ll be fine.” He said, rolling his eyes as he switched his hold to the boy’s arm. “I barely grazed her, she just passed out due to shock.” This was only partly true, the claws to the back of the neck had a lot to do with the unconscious state of the redhead but the trembling boy in his grasp didn’t need to know that part. 

“Text your overeager friend, Jackson, was it? Tell him where she was and then drop the phone.” 

Stumbling, the boy did as he was told. A pleasant feeling that curled up inside him at the submission inherent in the actions. He could feel the tiniest curl of a pack bond beginning to string out towards the boy. It was something that under the normal course of things would take a long while to form with a human. There were of course, ways to speed things along. 

Arriving at the boy’s derelict vehicle, Peter pressed the boy up against the car with his body. The ragged intake of breath, the tensing of the body, it all went to soothing his alpha spark. He could already feel tendrils of sanity starting to strengthen inside him. It had been so long (too long) since he’d had a proper pack bond. Being an alpha should have (was supposed to) change that. His mind hadn’t been present enough to fix his mistakes. Revenge, anger, pain, had been all consuming. Leaving no room for healing to truly begin. 

“Oh my god, dude, I thought you were in a hurry.” The boy’s voice squeaked at the end of his sentence and Peter smiled from where his face was buried in the boy’s neck. The low hint of arousal was such a promising beginning to a relationship that he was now determined to make happen. 

Mourning the loss of contact, he drew back and gave the boy a cuff. “Open the car and get in.” 

“Going, going, sweet moon deities, no need to get this handsy.” 

Peter settled in the passenger seat feeling pleased with himself and the boy’s continued obedience. The sass was a welcome addition to the jittering energy pouring off the teen. It seemed to be the way the boy relieved his panic, and who was he to deny the boy such a simple coping mechanism? 

As expected, the silence only lasted minutes before the teen started to speak again. “So, uh, what’s the grand plan? After you find Derek, I mean, are you just gonna tear through the hunters and hope they have stormtrooper aim? Cause, dude, those guys are seriously packing. I mean, Scott said it was like Walmart for guns inside their house and then you gotta deal with Crazy Aunt Kate, right? And like, shit that bullet only hit Derek in the arm and I thought the dude was gonna --” 

“Is that what you call everyone or just werewolves?” 

“Uh, what?” 

“This...teenage appellation, dude... I find it mildly distasteful and am curious if it is simply used for all beings you interact with or specifically my nephew and I.” 

“Mildly distasteful? What century are you from? Oh my god, do werewolves live longer lifespans than humans? Do you age slower? Do you age at all? No, wait, you have to age some because the pictures of you in the highschool yearbook are different. Unless, is that magic? Can you do magic?” 

It took him a moment to realize that this sensation he was feeling was amusement. How long had it been -- no, he could not let his mind wander now. Not before he was finished with his revenge. Not until the last of the Argent blood was fertilizing the forest floor. 

He gave the boy a sharp grin. “Your curiosity, while delightful, is not what tonight is about. Come now, you still haven’t answered my question from earlier. Answer mine, and I’ll answer one of yours.” 

The teen twisted in the jeep’s seat, fingers tapping on the wheel. Peter could smell the warring emotions inside the boy. The driving need to know soon outweighed the others. With a final frustrated noise, the teen caved and started speaking again. 

“Ok, fine, but you better hold up your end of the deal, Creeperwolf. You’re going after everyone who had something to do with the fire, right? The arson investigator, the arsonists, etc. And Laura left y--” 

Peter couldn’t help the snarl that rose up in him at her name. The boy slammed his jaw shut and clenched his fingers around the steering wheel. Focusing on the frantic heartbeat of the teen, he drew control back inside himself

“I know you must have at this point come to a general understanding of how important it is for a werewolf to have their bonds with others.” Still exuding traces of panic, the boy gave a jerky nod. “Losing so many bonds in one night...I was not and still in many ways am not sane, Stiles. My control is on a tightrope and the part of me that desires to make everyone feel as much pain as I felt is always crawling beneath the surface of my skin.” 

He made himself stop before too much was revealed. It was difficult to not keep speaking. The desire for someone else to understand was almost overwhelming. Snarling again, he turned away, not willing to deal with whatever teenage bullshit might be the result of his words. But instead of some sarcastic commentary, the boy switched focus. 

“So I have only one question then, why the fuck didn’t you kill Harris? I mean, come on, of all the slimy asshats, he is the worst. Not like the Argents, but man, the one person you could have killed that would have made my life so much better and you let him live.” 

Startled, he turned back his gaze on the teen who met his challenge firmly. The next words only continued the surprise. “I don’t know what it’s like to be a werewolf, but I do know what it’s like to be completely alone. If I could have killed someone for my mom dying I would have.”

The brown eyes were hard and Peter felt that thread of a bond grow between them. The boy’s heartbeat was still rabbiting away but the scent had settled into something calculating. Feeling a ghost of a smile curling at his lips, he reached out and settled a hand on the boy’s thigh. The flash of arousal just made him smirk more. The boy squirmed underneath the hand, a beautiful flush spreading over his skin. 

Making sure to purr the words, he said, “I can always rectify the situation with the pathetic piece of humanity that is your chemistry teacher. Just say the word, sweetheart, and it will be done.” 

Spluttering, the boy gaped at him. “What...I -- shit, don’t tempt me.” 

Removing his hand, he settled back into his seat. Then, noticing where they were he jerked his head to indicate a side road. “Turn here.” 

“Dude, a parking garage, seriously? Can you get anyone more horror movie vibes? Oh wait, you turned into a giant monster with glowing red eyes; of course your secret lair is in a parking garage. Though an abandoned cabin in the woods would have worked better with the genre we’re in with this particular horror movie vi-- ow! What the hell?” 

“Get out.” 

“Fine, fine, I can walk on my own! Watch those claws, easily damaged human here.” 

Letting go of the teen, he opened the trunk, smirking at the expected shriek at the sight of his former nurse’s body. Cutting off the babble he slammed the trunk shut and gestured towards the laptop. “Turn it on, get connected.” 

“Well good luck getting a signal down here -- oh, mifi, you’re a Mac guy huh? That go for all were-- yeah, ok, nevermind.” 

Leaning against the car, he watched the boy twitch and grumble his way through setting up the signal and get the laptop connected. The boy’s fear had ratcheted down to a low simmer and he was enjoying the opportunity to take his time in assessing the teen. His musings were interrupted once again by another attempt at distraction. 

“You’ll still need Scott’s username and password and I’m sorry but I don’t know them.” 

Deciding to let this play out, he raised his eyebrows and stared until the teen was twitching in unsease in front of him. Leaning forward to press a hand to Stiles’ hip and let a breath of hot air ghost over the teen’s ear. “You know both of them.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

Letting his claws pierce through the boy’s clothes to prick at the skin underneath, he backed up a step to roll his eyes. “I know you are aware of just how good my senses are, Stiles. Even if I couldn’t hear your heartbeat wilding all over, deception has a particular acrid scent.” He could see the boy struggling internally with this information then growled as he sensed the hardening resolve. 

“What are you going to do when you find him?” 

“You really need to ask that? Maybe you aren’t as smart as I thought you are.” 

“Look. as annoying as I find her, Allison doesn’t actually know about this shit. And man was I suspicious at first because how convenient is it you know, hunter’s daughter falls in love with newly turned werewolf and --” 

“Stiles.” He let a bit of red seep into his eyes. “Derek doesn’t have time for this. I know Kate and what she likes to do to her ‘pets’. I need Derek and Scott. I need that bond for me to kill only the responsible ones. Without it, yes, I will probably lose what sanity I have and kill them all. I would like to spare Allison and maybe even Christopher but,” he clenched down on the boy’s hip, ignoring the whine of pain, “I won’t be able to do that without my betas there to help me.” 

He felt the instant that the teen caved. That sweet smell of submission filled his nostrils and settled that crawling burn under his skin again. Satisfied, he let go of the teen, but didn’t let up his gaze. Silent now and shaking, the teen turned to type in the required phrases. 

“His username is Allison? His password is also Allison?” Peter couldn’t help the words that came out. The mind numbing obsessiveness of this idiotic boy was going to get the whole pack killed. 

“Still want him in your pack?”

No, I really don’t, he thought, but didn’t say out loud, glowering instead at the mouthy teen beside him. Then the information was coming up and he stiffened in rage. How dare that bitch take Derek there. How dare she taunt both him and his family like this. He hadn’t realized he was shaking until a hand landed on his arm. 

“Hey, Peter?” 

“What.” 

The boy’s mouth opened then shut. It helped calm him, to see the gears whirring away as the teen made an obvious topic change. “How is it at your house? That doesn’t make sense.” 

“Not in it, under it.” 

A howl interrupted him. Jerking up, he turned to analyze it. Interesting. What could have caused his erstwhile beta to try and call for pack? Derek’s answering howl was even more interesting. He hadn’t thought that the two beta’s had bonded enough for that to work. It made him furious. His own bond with Derek hadn’t allowed him that luxury of a call. That the lovesick teenager who was still rejecting every part of his wolf could do it was beyond not ok. 

Growling now, he quickly shut down the computer, mind already racing through the various possibilities of how the night would go. Kate would have heard the howls. She would know someone was coming. He would need to be quick and careful. 

“Did you mean it?” 

Stiles’ voice startled him out of his planning. The teen stood there, still twitching but something had hardened in him. Peter could smell the stubborn scent of deep pine and earth coming off the boy. Taking several slow steps forward, he appraised the teen again. 

“Mean what?” 

“That you only want to kill the ones who did it, who hurt you.” Pausing, the boy waited for his nod and then took a shaky breath to continue speaking. “And the pack part, that bonding with betas will help you not go on some massive killing spree.”

It felt as if the air around him stopped to watch them. Everything tingled in anticipation. He knew that in this moment his response would have lasting effects on his life. Careful. He needed to be oh so careful in this moment. 

“Yes. I meant it.” 

The teen gulped then moved forward towards him. “Scott is never going to join you and Derek barely trusts you.” 

“I know this.” 

The air was thickening. He felt his eyes bleed red again and his fangs were itching at his gums. Wait, said the scents on the air. Wait for him to ask. 

“If I...if you...shit. Would you bite me? To be your pack.” 

Stiles’ heartbeat was still a frantic thud within his chest but Peter knew that no matter the fear, the boy was deadly serious. The boy meant this. He could barely believe this gift in front of him. Snatching up the boy’s wrist in his hand, he started to slide the cuff undone on the shirt’s sleeve. This boy would be no mere beta for him. Not when in spite of his fear had spent the entire night standing up to an alpha who could have crushed him in moments. 

The wrist now bare in his grasp. He paused, taking in those wide brown eyes, the moles that were in stark contrast to the pale skin, and the small, gasping breaths. The bite down felt so much like victory. 

The bond flared hot and bright between them. Everything clicked into place. This was everything he had ever wanted in a bond between beta and alpha. This submission, this acceptance, this choice had been freely given and the feeling between them sang with power. 

Cradling up the now limp body, he pressed his lips to the boy’s temple. Oh what a beautiful thing he had found tonight. The torn skin under his grip was already beginning to stitch itself back together. His beta would be strong, his right hand or left, it didn’t matter. This boy would be at his side now, above any others that joined. 

With hazy eyes, Stiles pulled back, gaping at the healing wound. “Holy shit that was fast.” 

“Oh Stiles, you are magnificent.” 

A flush came over the boy’s body. Oh what he wouldn’t give for the chance to find out where that all went. But this was not the time, not now when he was so close to completing his revenge. Not when everything was finally coming together.

* * *

Stiles still couldn’t believe how fast the change had happened. He found himself still staring at his wrist, even as Peter turned down some ancient access road into the preserve. As much as it pained him to let someone else drive his baby, it was a good thing that they had taken it. The nurse’s car would have bottomed out by now. 

Not wanting a repeat of the manhandling of before, he scrambled out of the jeep before Peter could use any claws or teeth to get him moving. Seriously, the dude had an unhealthy love of his claws. Once out of the car, Peter pulled out a dark grey henley out of the bag he’d brought, before eying Stiles in consideration. 

Shifting sideways, he felt a blush creeping up his face again. He knew Peter was just doing this to get under his skin but when the alpha kept giving him those sweeping looks, he couldn’t help the small thrill that came with them. Trying to insert his usual sass back into the midst of things, he said (in what he hoped was an unaffected tone), “What?” 

The asshole just smirked more, leaning over to brush at the collar of his shirt, thumb rubbing over the skin of his neck while there. No way that wasn’t on purpose. It was so unfair that just that small touch sent a zing of heat through him. 

“Do you have anything else to wear?” 

Oh good, yes, he knew how to respond to that. “My clothes not good enough for your werewolf sensibilities?” 

“No, you idiot, your white shirt is like a beacon announcing to the hunters, ‘here we are’, you need something darker.” 

Flushing, he flailed his way into the back of the jeep. Wow he was off his game tonight. Of course he shouldn’t sneak into the woods in a white shirt. It was also unfair how nice Peter smelled. It had been distracting him the whole car ride and he knew he had sounded like a complete idiot when Peter had been explaining the plan to get Derek out. 

The clothes were easy enough to find and pull out. He’d been keeping his emergency kits fully stocked and updated during this whole werewolf fiasco in case of a time like this one or something like it. While he had thought about what it would be like to be the one that was a werewolf, he had never imagined it going like tonight. 

Trying his best, and failing, to ignore Peter’s piercing gaze, he threw on the dark jeans, long sleeve tee and hiking boots as fast as he could. It didn’t help that when he glanced over those eyes were definitely following his movements. When he met the alpha’s gaze, he felt a shudder of want go through him that was so strong he stumbled and it was only Peter’s hand on his forearm that stopped him from falling over. 

Mumbling some idiotic thing, he got his uncooperative body back under control and standing up on his own power. Peter let his arm go after a caress that made him shiver all over. Wrenching focus back into the moment, he took a breath to settle his racing mind and will his stupid dick to stop being aroused by murderous alphas. 

There was an itching feeling underneath his skin that was growing stronger by every minute. The forest felt alive in new ways. He could hear every scratch, squeak or scuffle of the animals around them. A warm hand landed on the back of his neck, bringing his focus back and present. Taking a shaky breath in, he tried to block out all the noise but it was just so much. 

“Take another breath, Stiles. And another. Count it out and see if you can find my heartbeat.” 

Peter’s heartbeat was almost too easy to find when he tried. It was right there, along with the scent of alpha that made him want to curl up and soak himself in it. Shit. What was wrong with him? He was doing this to help Scott. To make sure nobody died, that wasn’t a bad guy. He wasn’t supposed to be this connected to Peter, Scott had never described anything like this. 

The thumb rubbing up and down his neck grounded him in a way he hadn’t felt since his mom had been the one to bring him back to focus. Pulling his courage together, he moved his gaze to the alpha’s face. Giving one last squeeze of his neck, Peter touched their foreheads together before letting go to slip into the forest. 

Moving to follow the alpha, he snorted as a thought hit him. Peter turned slightly and gave him a raised eyebrow. He tried to stop the giggle that escaped but with all the touching that had been going on, it was like his brain just wouldn’t stop thinking about it. 

“Care to share, sweetheart?” 

“Sorry, it’s just that it struck me as funny you know. Here I thought my Valentine’s day was just gonna be me and a girl who barely tolerates me trying to coexist for the night and if I was lucky maybe she’d smile at me once but now I’m off to help murder pyschopathic werewolf murderers.” 

Peter’s lips twitched even as he rolled his eyes. “I’m sure I’ll be able to make it up to later sweetheart, just let me know what type of flowers you prefer.” 

A tight feeling curled in his gut, was this all just a joke to Peter? 

“Stiles?” 

Fingers lifted at his chin, forcing him to look back up at Peter. He jerked away from the fingers. “Let’s go, you said it was urgent, right, with Derek, so chop chop, get a move on, Creeperwolf.” 

“I’ve upset you.” 

“Why would you care?” 

The fingers came back, pulling him to a stop again. “Stiles.” There was a growl to the words that made him shiver and tilt his head back. A low whine built up in his throat. If he wasn’t distracted by the overwhelming scent of Peter he would have been embarrassed at the noise. The fingers twitched down his throat to rest on his jugular. An arm snaked around his waist to pull him tight against the alpha’s body. Brushing a nose across his forehead then down to his ear, Peter stood there for a moment, breathing deep and steady breaths. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart. Not with me.” 

His thoughts felt confused and a little hazy. The man smelled so damn good. It shouldn’t be legal for someone to smell this good. “Not ashamed,” he said, finally getting his vocal cords to work. “Just...hit a bad spot. Always got grief about flowers, gave some to a boy once in fourth grade and got beat up for it.” He shook his head to clear his mind. “Doesn’t matter, let’s go get Derek.” 

Rumbling low and deep, Peter uncurled himself from around Stiles bit by bit. Before backing away, lips pressed against his forehead. This was definitely not helping his dick with the whole, don’t get hard around crazy alpha plan. When he met the alpha’s gaze again, the eyes were a deep red. “Alright, let’s go get the rest of our pack.” 

Approaching the burned out Hale house was one of the most nerve wracking things he had ever done. Every leaf he brushed, every twig snapped and even the beating of his heart felt like sirens that would give him away. Peter had melted off as soon as they got in sight of the house so it was him alone trying to tiptoe his way through a pitch black forest. 

He couldn’t help but wish that Peter had just tried to talk to them all earlier. Maybe then he’d have had time to get used to some of these wolfy senses and wouldn’t feel so pathetic right now. Scott would never have listened though, and he wasn’t sure he would have listened earlier. It wasn’t until this night, spending that time with Peter and seeing how much pain the alpha was in that he had finally put all the pieces together. It wasn’t right what had happened and no one would have made it right. If someone had done this to his family, he would be doing the exact same thing Peter was. 

Voices made him focus back on the house in front of him. A flash of light made him dart forward, staying at low to the ground as he could. It was as if all his senses focused around him onto this one moment. Reaching the side of the house, he flattened himself against it to edge around to peek out to what used to be the front lawn. 

Gods and fishes he wished Peter wasn’t coming in through the tunnels to take out the hunters down there. How no one had heard his pounding heartbeat he had no idea. Kate was saying something to Allison as the blond walked over and shot Derek in the chest. 

It took a moment for the ringing in his ears to die down as the shock hit him. To see someone do that, as if it meant nothing, like she’d been taking a walk in the park and then shot someone like it was normal. It was terrifying. 

Shuddering, he closed his eyes and willed himself to focus. Now Kate was telling Allison to kill Scott, Allison refused then oh shit. It was go time now. 

With what would probably go down in history as the most pathetic howling roar that had ever been made, he launched himself across the porch and into Kate. It was only pure luck that on his way over, he tripped over a floorboard and her shot went over his head. His next lunge worked and together they smacked backwards into the ground. 

“Stiles!” Allison and Scott shouted his name together and a hand grabbed at his arm just as Kate managed to slam the but of the gun in his face. The cracking sound brought with it intense pain and he saw stars for a moment. 

“Stupid little shit!” 

In a frantic surge, he kicked out hoping to land a hit somewhere on the hunter’s body. Scott was still scrambling to grab onto him. Allison was trying to grab at Kate. If he hadn’t just seen the woman casually kill, he might have found the whole scenario hilarious. As it was, he was fucking terrified. 

Kate must have had enough of Allison because the older woman slapped her niece in the face just as he was able to shake off Scott and get back to his feet. The gun was raised and pointed at him now. Freezing, he tried to focus on his breathing. It was hard between the panicked thuds of Scott and Allison’s heartbeats, the dripping of blood down his face and the hatred rolling off the hunter in waves. 

“Step back, both of you. Backs to the porch. Now.” 

“Alliso--” 

Stiles reached out and gripped the back of his best friend’s jacket as the teen tried to ignore Kate’s words to go check on Allison. Dragging him back, until their backs hit the porch, he let out a breath. Now he just had to stall. He was good at that. He could do this. Now if only Scott would let up on his obsession for just two -- The other boy started speaking. 

“Allison! Are you ok?” 

“Aunt Kate what are you doing?” 

“Oh my god, all of you shut up. Allison, sweetie, go back to the car.” 

“No! Aunt Kate, you can’t kill him...Scott I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t know.” 

“Spare me this teenage drama. Allison, car. Now. You two, don’t move.” 

Wishing he had more training than the five minutes Peter had spent making him flex his claws in and out, he tried to grip the back of Scott’s jacket more firmly. When the other teen wouldn’t give up, he threw his hands in the air and jumped forward, bringing all eyes on him. 

“Ok, ok! Let’s all just calm down and breathe. Lovely night for a walk, wouldn’t everyone say? Can we talk about this whole murder plan for a minute? So is this just a thing your whole family had always done, murder werewolves? I mean I know you killed all the Hales but --” 

“Kate what are you doing?” Chris Argent came striding into the clearing, his face a mask of fury. 

“Oh great, just what we needed in this, another dude with a gun.” 

Argent’s entrance had given Scott the opening to rush over to Allison who was hugging him fiercely, breathing apologies and love songs into his ear or something. Chris and Kate were shouting at each other and waving freaking guns in the air. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he slunk down and over towards Derek’s body. 

The relief he felt when he saw the beta still breathing made him shaky. Dropping down to his knees, he tore at the man’s clothes, trying to see if the bullet was still inside. Looking back up at Kate, he narrowed his eyes. Damnit, he needed that gun. 

Deciding that he was incapable of being as sneaky as one would need to be to steal from someone like Kate Argent. He stood up and marched over to her, shouting out as he did so. “Hey!” For the second time that night, a gun muzzle was pointed directly at his face. Glaring, he looked over his shoulder at Chris Argent. 

“Are you gonna just stand there like you’re ready for your money making shot in an action flick or are you going to actually do something? Like, I don’t know, stop your crazy ass sister from murdering more Hale’s tonight?” 

Chris moved forward, saying Kate’s name again as she refused to move the gun out of Stiles’ face. He was starting to wonder if this wasn’t going to work when something large and humanlike thudded into her. Screaming, she fell on the ground, shoving at the headless body that had knocked her down. 

Eyes wide, he stumbled backwards as Allison let out a scream of her own. Everyone whirled around as Peter Hale strolled out of the house, wiping blood off his claws. “My, my, is it an Argent family reunion tonight? No? I guess dear old dad is missing. Pity, I think he might have at least appreciated the irony of the Argent legacy of hunting dying at the very same place he tried to cement it.” 

“Peter…?” 

“Hello Christopher, it has been a long time. Kate, my dear, you are looking a little disheveled. Night not going to plan?” 

Kate had gotten back on her feet and was raising the gun up. Peter’s eyes started to bleed red. Scott threw himself towards the alpha, who batted him back into the porch with careless ease. Chris had his gun directed at Peter as well, though Stiles couldn’t tell if the man would shoot it or not. He was guessing yes, but maybe they would get lucky again. 

And nobody looked at Stiles. Everyone’s attention was on the alpha werewolf or the hunters. Even Allison, from where she was kneeling at Scott’s side, was staring wide eyed at Peter. Shooting a look at Chris again, he found his new fangs starting to come out. Looking down, he was pleased to see the claws had obeyed too. 

Gold eyes met red and the tiniest smirk came over the alpha’s face. Stiles tensed his muscles, waiting for his alpha. Peter’s claws slicked out. Now. 

Flinging himself sideways, he performed the only move he had ever been able to get right from his dad’s lessons on how to unarm someone with a gun. Chris made a startled noise as the gun slipped from the hunter’s hand. Swinging back around, he held it steadily on the hunter while slowly backing up towards Scott and Allison. 

Gunshots were ringing out as Kate was firing at the moving blur that was Peter. It wasn’t enough. The alpha slammed into her. Claws sliced into her stomach and up to her neck. 

Peter let out a howl of triumph as Kate Argent fell to the ground with lifeless eyes. 

Somehow his own hand wasn’t shaking as he kept the gun trained on Chris. The man stared at his sister with a blank expression. Allison was screaming behind them. Peter turned towards them, eyes deep red and a snarl on his face. Something moved on the edges of his senses. Ducking sideways, he barely missed the swing of Scott’s claws. Scott’s next swing was just as wild and it was almost too easy to duck down and slam his shoulder up and into the teen’s gut. 

Peter was on Chris by then, pinning the hunter down on the ground. Allison shrieked and made a dive towards her father. Dropping the gun, he caught her easily around the middle, pulling her back. 

“No, no, no...please...let go! Please…” 

Scott was still gasping on the ground and Stiles tightened his grip on the sobbing girl in his arms. 

“Peter.” He said, choking out the name. The alpha’s claws were digging into the hunter’s shoulder. Eyes still bright red, chest heaving. “Peter…” 

The alpha looked up, meeting his gaze. Something flickered in the wolf’s eyes, and bit by bit the blue returned. Looking down at the prone form of the hunter, Peter curled his lips in a silent snarl. “Did you know?” 

Argent’s gaze was clear, his hands clenching and unclenching at the grass beneath him. “Peter...how could you ask that?” 

Peter’s eyes flashed red again. “How couldn’t I ask that? Christopher she…” The alpha’s hands started to shake. Reaching up with jerky movement, Chris gripped one of Peter’s hands in his own. 

“No. No Peter. I didn’t know.” 

“I can’t -- Chris…” 

“I understand. Do what you have to do. But please, Allison didn’t know, Peter, please...she didn’t know.” 

“Dad…” Aliison whimpered in his arms, no longer fighting his hold on her. 

It felt like all the air had left the clearing. Stiles pulled in a ragged gasp of air, eyes fixated on the two men in front of him. He had no idea how to feel about any of this. The whole night had been one blur of panic, adrenaline, and danger. His new senses were in overdrive, trying to keep up with the cacophony of sensations. Allison’s jagged sobs, Scott’s wheezing breaths, Argent’s deep sorrow and resignation. 

In the midst of all this was the burning rage of Peter. The alpha’s scent tasted like smoke on his tongue. The bond between the two of them was pulsing with rage and pain. Not knowing what, but knowing he had to do something, he let Allison fall to the ground and stumbled forward. 

Reaching out to press his shaking hand against the alpha’s arm was the hardest test of his resolve that night. Peter’s hand was still clasped in Argent’s grip, the claws were still out and Stiles could see the fangs showing under the alpha’s lips. His fingers brushed against Peter’s bare skin, energy pulsed between them and he knew his own eyes were flaring gold. 

“Peter…” He could barely get the words out past the lump in his throat. The touch was sending him the rolling pain of loss and emptiness from the alpha. “...only the guilty ones. You swore to me.” Gaining courage, he let his fingers tighten on the alpha’s forearm. 

The silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity. Then, bit by bit, Peter let the shift drain out of him. The alpha began to shake as he peeled himself off the hunter, stumbling to his feet. Blunt fingernails gripped at Stiles’ shirt, clinging to it as if it was the only thing keeping him upright. 

Chris lay still, eyes not leaving Peter’s face. The man looked broken in a way that Stiles’ wouldn’t have thought was possible not a mere hour before. Allison let out a harsh sob, rushing forward to fling herself on her father. Not trusting the hunter, even now, Stiles tugged at Peter to draw them both farther away. 

A low groan reminded him of something important. “Oh shit! Derek!” 

Dropping Peter’s arm, he scrambled towards the lifeless form of Kate. Her gun was only a few feet away from her body. Grabbing it, he rushed over to where Derek had rolled himself onto his side, fingers shaking as he ejected the clip and pushed out a bullet. 

“Roll back over sourwolf.” 

“Stiles…?” Derek said, pain and confusion radiating off him. Derek had already managed to dig the bullet out which made the next step easier. Feeling ever so grateful to his past self, he dug into his pocket for the emergency matches he had taken to keeping one in almost every pair of pants he owned. Burning the wolfsbane out was quick work and now he had a lot better muscles for holding the wolf still. Peter’s presence, keeping watch while he worked, helped calm his racing heartbeat as he waited for Derek to finish leaking out the wolfsbane. 

Most of Peter’s focus seemed to be on the two Argent family members, still locked in an embrace but the alpha was shifting weight to track Scott’s movements as well. The teen had gotten back to his feet and was sending hate filled glances towards the three of them. Once Derek was rolling onto his feet, Stiles leapt up as well to shuffle closer to Peter. 

With Allison’s help, the hunter had gotten to his feet and also had his attention split between the three of them and Scott. Allison was mostly staring at Scott, her face showing such adoration that made Stiles want to gag. What the hell was wrong with this family? 

“Christopher.” Peter said, his voice strained but steady. 

“Peter.” 

“Stiles.” 

Both men turned annoyed glances on him and he gave them a large grin in response. “Oh sorry, I thought we were just pointlessly saying our names as if the others didn’t already know who we all were. Not doing that? My bad. Carry on.” He said, making a sweeping gesture. 

Derek sighed, but Peter's lips twitched while Argent was giving him an utterly blank expression. Once again he wished he had been able to have more time to train his wolfiness so that he could figure out what all these scents meant. He had no idea if the hunter was sad, mad, or horny right now. 

“Her body needs to be burned. Shall I do it? Keep your hands clean for the law.” Peter’s voice had turned casual, as if he was discussing the weather. They did make Allison turn her attention from mooning over Scott to give Peter a venomous look. 

“I believe it is your right to do with her what you wish.” 

The smile Peter gave was frightening. “Quite right. Then, if you’ll excuse us. We have some pack business to take care of and I believe you have some things you need to inform your daughter about in how hunting works.” 

With one last nod, Argent began to tug Allison away. For a moment it looked like she was going to object but the look on her dad’s face stopped her. Scott made a few stumbling steps after them but froze at the ice cold glare Argent sent his way. 

The silence that fell in the wake of their departure didn’t last half as long as it would have if he wasn’t here. Really, they should all thank him. 

“Sooo….that was awkward…what’s the story with daddy Argent? You and him looked like there was history there?” 

Peter rolled back his shoulders and smirked at him. “Why yes, Christopher and I have a delightfully torrid history riddled with angst filled longings and betrayals of trust. I’ll tell you all about it, pet, ask me anytime.” 

Scrunching up his nose, he mouthed ‘pet’ at the alpha before Scott’s stomping feet brought their attention to the other teen. “What the hell is wrong with you Stiles? Why are you even here? Why are you with him?” 

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself, “Well Scotty, it’s kind of a long story.”

* * *

Now that Argent had left, Peter kept his eyes fixed on his nephew. Stiles seemed to have Scott well enough in hand for the moment though the failure was getting increasingly louder in tone. Derek, however, was a silent storm cloud that looked to be hiding deadly intent. Abruptly, the beta turned towards the two teenagers. Stalking over to them, Derek grabbed Scott by the back of the neck and shook him. 

“Stop. It.” 

“What the hell!” 

Shoving the teen down and across the lawn, Derek snarled, fangs dropping. “You know nothing of us, our history or werewolves. I’ve tried to help you and you refuse to listen. You value your girlfriend over your best friend or your life. Fine. Get out.” 

Peter felt his eyebrows go up. Stiles and Scott were both gaping at Derek. Scott’s face was quick to morph into a vicious snarl. “I don’t need you anyways, you’ve never really helped me, Stiles, let’s go.” 

“Uh, dude, no way. Look, there’s more hunters out there and like hell I’m going to face them as a wolf without a pack. I get that Peter made bad decisions but Scott he literally insane, come on --” 

“We’ll be pack! You don’t need them! You’re my brother...you can’t abandon me like this!” 

Peter felt himself tense at the myriad of emotions coming his newest beta. Stiles twisted away and clenched his jaw. “I’m not abandoning you, Scott. I made the best decision I could. I did this for you. Please just go home, we can talk tomorrow.” 

Once Scott was gone, Peter stopped holding himself back and went to check on his new beta. The boy sank into him, tilting his head back without prompting for Peter to run clawed hands up and down it. The urge to finish claiming the boy was racing through him, but he knew this was not the right moment. As much as it pained him, he did need to sort out Derek first. 

Stiles helped this choice by pulling back and turning to gesture to the lifeless body a few feet away. “Soooo...what now?” 

“Now we destroy it. No dark resurrection rituals in dear Kate’s future.” 

“Woah, wait, is that a thing?” 

Feeling pleased at how quickly the boy had switched back to insatiable curiosity, he rubbed his nose across Stiles’ forehead as he walked by. “There are many things possible, pet, if one has the spark for it.” 

Enjoying the spluttered response Stiles gave him, he smirked as he stopped to examine the once mighty huntress. It satisfied something dark inside him to see her lying there, never to hurt any of his family or pack again. Derek had moved up to his side now and was giving him a cold look. 

“I may have sent Scott off but that doesn’t mean I’m with you yet.” 

“I understand. I won’t force you to stay here or be in my pack, Derek. But will you do the last rights with me?” 

Derek shuddered, looking off into the distance for a long moment before turning bright blue eyes towards him again. “It was my fault.” The words were halting, broken, and they hit a part of his heart he hadn’t been aware was working again. 

Moving as if Derek could bolt at any moment, he reached up and cupped the back of his nephew’s head. “Oh pup, this was never on you.” 

He could feel the moment when the walls crashed down and Derek slumped into his shoulder to cling to him. His nephew’s scent flared with pain, but also a deep longing that he latched onto in the remnants of the bond between them. They were the only ones left and this pup had meant the world to him once. 

Still being aware that Derek might spook, he breathed into the beta’s neck, letting his scent mingle into the woody pine mixed with fresh grass scent that was uniquely Derek. When his nephew dragged himself back, the bond between them was beginning to twist with green again. Cupping the pup’s face in his hands, he pressed their foreheads together and breathed in their mixed scents. Feeling moisture at his eyes, he let go and backed away. 

Stiles was still standing close by, eyes fixated on the ground and hands clenching into tight fists. It was an easy step to the right to close the distance to run a hand down the boy’s arm. It was amazing how well the boy responded to his touch, melting into even the slightest affection. Once again he wished he had bitten Stiles that night in the woods. Things would have gone so differently. 

It was only with iron will that he brought his attention back to Kate. They needed to dispose of her body with the proper rituals soon. Picking up her body, he moved into the forest, both betas following close behind. Stiles’ scent was shifting between confused and curious, but the boy seemed to grasp the serious nature of what they were doing and remained silent. 

The climb to get to the shrines was not an easy one but since Stiles’ abilities had already been coming online, they were all able to make it with minimal effort. Before they entered the grove, he paused, eyes searching out his newest beta. 

“Stiles.” 

The boy shot him a wide eyed look. All the conflicting sensory information must be overwhelming for the new wolf. Skittering over next to him, the boy seemed to have hit the end of being silent. “So...gonna tell me what’s going on then, oh alpha of mine?” 

Unable to the stop his eyes flaring at hearing the boy call him alpha, he breathed in deeply before replying. “This is where our pack comes for our rituals and is a place of sanctity. You are not ever to bring anyone here without permission from me, understand?” 

Nodding quickly, the boy gulped. “Yeah, yes, I mean yes, I understand. Is it like religious rituals?” 

“Of a sort. Our pack has had long ties to this land and before here we came from the old world and our ways from that mixed with the traditions of this land. We honor those who came before us and appease the gods and spirits of both worlds. We respect the land, we respect those who were here before us and have greater claim than us, this is important to understand.” 

Sensing the boy’s submission, he nodded at Derek who moved to let him enter first. It was almost overwhelming to enter the grove. The sorrow seemed to be clinging to the very leaves themselves. They followed the burbling stream up to where it was bursting out of the cliff face, pooling up before spilling over to make its way down the mountain. 

It was at the edge of the pool that he set Kate’s body. The cliff face itself was where there were carved indents, each for a deceased family member. The recently passed were in a cluster, each with a small token pressed into their space. Moving up to Laura’s, he pricked his finger to let a drop of blood spill. 

“I am sorry, pup, this is not enough but I will honor you in life.” 

Moving back to where Derek stood, trembling, he leaned into his nephew’s space holding the pup close for a moment. Derek was the one who pulled back to go kneel at Kate’s body. The beta flashed blue eyes before digging claws into his chest to break it open to pull out her heart. 

Placing the heart on the forest floor at the base of the cliff, Derek turned towards Stiles. “Do you still have the matches?” 

The boy who had been watching it all with intense focus, startled at being addressed. “What? Oh, yes, um here.” 

Once the heart was engulfed in flames Derek stepped back to press his shoulder against Peter’s. Lifting his head, Peter let out a guttural howl, throwing all his guilt, loneliness and pain out to the moon. Derek’s own howl was only seconds behind and he felt the thread between them growing stronger with each passing moment. 

Stiles’s eyes were bright gold as the young wolf shifted for the first time. Gripping the boy’s hand, he drew him closer to them as the echoes of their howls continued vibrating through the mountains. 

Standing here, with his two betas looking at the body of their enemy felt so right that it almost overwhelmed him. This new pack was both a continuation of the old and to be a new start. They could mourn those that they lost, but now they were free to start building anew. 

They took the rest of Kate’s body up to one of the rockier rapids in the area. Less than a mile from the spot was a waterfall into a deep pool. It would do the job well of destroying any evidence that might be left and the animals would take care of the rest. Getting back to the Hale house took longer than their trip in and the first rays of sunlight were breaking over the mountain tips. 

After Stiles had changed clothes back and handed over the bloodied ones, he sent the boy home. They would connect later but first he needed to make a plan for how to handle his reappearance and legalities. As tempting as it was to just ignore the legal side, it would make it harder for hunter’s to take him out if he was a more recognized figure in the public eye. 

It would take time to put this all into place and though he was reluctant to leave, he did need to go regain some allies and contacts. The nurse, Jennifer, had started some of this for him but not as much as he’d wanted since he found out her plans to betray him to others. Getting rid of her body and the car was priority number one once he and Derek destroyed the evidence in front of their old house. 

“I should hopefully be gone for less than a week. What is that face?” 

Derek snarled, looking away. “You just bit a new beta and you want to know why I’m making this face?” 

“Please don’t be so dramatic, Stiles has a strong bond with me that will let him be fine as long as I don’t go too far. I’ll only be in Sacramento. And if you, dear nephew, go bond with him like you should then it will be more than fine.” 

“And if the Argent’s retaliate?” 

He waved off the pup’s concerns. “Christopher won’t and it will take Gerard at least a week to get his resources together enough to come into town. Lay low, stay at the Stilinski's if you need to. Even the old snake won’t attack you at the Sheriff’s house first thing.” 

“I still don’t like it.” 

Sighing, he cupped Derek’s face in his hands. “I know. I’m sorry, but this is the best move if we want our pack to last and you know it. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Jerking his head away, Derek finally nodded. “Fine. But if Stiles annoys me enough I get to gag him.” 

“Why Derek, look at you exploring your kinky side, I approve.” 

The red faced, growling look from his nephew carried him chuckling the rest of the way to his former nurse’s car. It was quick work to ditch the car and the body in remote, separate locations as well as to burn all their clothes from the night’s events. Then it was off to reconnect with an old friend. 

Getting all his legal ducks in order would most likely take months. However, he was able to get enough things started that he could head back to Beacon Hills by the end of the week. Both Derek and Stiles had kept him updated via text message and the occasional phone call. It wasn’t the same as in person and by the end of the week his skin was crawling with the need to return. 

Already aware of the sheriff’s schedule, thanks to Stiles’ copious texting habits, he was able to slip through the back door of the Stilinski residence just after the sheriff left for the night. Breathing in his boy’s scent made him pause to take a moment just to let it settle over him. Sweet scent of petrichor, overlaid with ozone, went spicy with excitement and within seconds he had an armful of squirming teenager. 

Holding the boy tight against himself, he fastened human teeth onto the boy’s neck, loving the immediate head tilt of submission he was given. Letting his hands wander down the boy’s body, he licked out with his tongue to get a taste of the delicious scent. 

“Shit! Peter…” Stiles moaned, squirming against his hold, the arousal already wafting off of him. 

Pulling back, he tucked a hand around on the boy’s neck and squeezed. “Hello, love, did you miss me?” 

“Nope, not even a little.” Stiles said, giving him a shit eating grin. 

“Liar.” 

“Oh right, acrid scent?” 

“Mmm...you know how much I don’t like lying, don’t you, Stiles?” 

The boy rolled his eyes and tugged away, leading him farther into the house. “Whatcha gonna do about it, big bad alpha?” 

Growling, he flipped the boy around and pushed him into the wall face first, pressing up tight against the lithe form. Stiles’ breath hitched and the arousal grew stronger, even as the boy whined and pressed back against him. Biting at an earlobe, he tucked a hand up under the boy’s shirt to press his fingers against bare skin. 

“You shouldn’t tease me like that, sweetheart, it’s already hard enough for me to control myself around you. Calling me alpha like that...well...you’re a very tempting moursal…” 

“Oh god…” Stiles moaned into the wall as Peter pressed a hungry kiss behind the boy’s ear, sucking and biting at the skin until it turned a deep blue. 

Knowing his ability to see reason was fast leaving him, he made himself pull back enough to let Stiles twist around to face him. “Do you want this? I need you to tell me now because everything in me wants to strip you naked and claim every inch of you for myself but I need you to want it.”

* * *

Stiles felt a bit like his entire body was being hit with tiny electric volts. Every touch, every press of skin, the licks and nips were all jolts that were making everything light up with intense pleasure. His dick was harder than he felt like it ever had been before and they hadn’t even kissed yet. 

Peter’s hand gripped his chin with a hint of claws that made him yelp. The pain helped him focus on the alpha and he was able to gasp out words somehow in the midst of the needy whine that was building up inside him. 

“Yes, yes, yes, do whatever you fucking want, oh my god, Peter, want you so much, please kiss me alpha…” 

The kiss was everything he had fantasized about and more. It was hot and wet, sucking at his lips with tongue pressing him open and at the alpha’s mercy. He let out a noise that sounded like some sort of mewl as Peter’s hands were dragging up his sides, sending bursts of intensity to his groin. 

Then those hands were at his waist, the slick of his belt sliding off made him moan louder. The lips moved to his neck, biting down his throat to suck what had to be magnificent bruises into his skin. There was a ripping noise that he could barely attend to because, oh god, a hot hand was on his dick, roughly jerking upward in a way that made him cry out and thunk his head back against the wall. 

The lips moved downward, the hands dragging his clothes off, teeth clasped onto his nipple to suck in and swirl a tongue around the sensitive nub. At this point he had no idea where pleasure started and ended, it was all just one blur of heat and touch. Then, hot air ghosted over the head of his cock, a tongue licked around it, pressing kisses and licks down his shaft. 

Letting out a cry, he startled upwards and would have fallen over if firm hands hadn’t grasped at his hips to hold him in place. He looked down just as Peter gave him a wicked grin before taking his cock all the way into the other man’s throat. It was only that iron grip on his hips that kept him from collapsing as he came with a cry and sob at the release. 

A mouth on his own brought him back to the moment. Hazily he tried to kiss back but his body was refusing to obey him. Chuckling, Peter scooped him up, hands on his ass and carried him up the stairs. He could get lost forever in these kisses, all sweet and gentle now as the alpha laid him out on his bed. 

Whining as the wolf stood up, Peter flicked his hands away and smirked. “Patience, sweetheart, I need to level the playing field here.” 

His eyes widened when he realized what the wolf meant when Peter dragged off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans. “Holy shit, your muscles have muscles.” 

Now naked, Peter crawled up to him, planting hands on either side of his chest and grinned down. “You’re not so bad yourself, pet, look at you, all that pale and delicious skin, just waiting for me to ruin it.” 

He could feel his dick twitch at the words and he let out a low moan as Peter dipped back down to press kisses down his body. All his nerves felt oversensitive, every touch just kept up the buzz of want coursing through him, never giving him a chance to catch his breath. So lost in the feeling of Peter’s body rubbing against his, he missed the alpha fishing out his lube until blunt fingers nudged at his hole. 

“Oh shit, shit, Peter…” 

The alpha jerked his hips back and up with a growl. “I promise I’ll make it good for you, pet, just relax for me, you’re so beautiful like this.” 

The roving finger inside him pressed up against something that sent him arching up with a shout of pleasure. One finger became two, the harsh intrusion seemed to only heighten his sense of need, gasping he threw his head back, hands scrambling to hold onto the sheets. For every shiver of pain came soothing kisses, brushing hands, and sweet promises of good things. 

By the time the alpha’s cock was nudging at his tight ring of muscle, he was begging for Peter to just get inside him already, dammit. His hard dick was straining with the need to cum, he could feel every part of himself alight with heat. Peter’s hands gripped his thighs hard and thrust in with a snarl that almost made him cum right then. 

With legs wrapped around the alpha’s waist, back arched up on the bed, he felt almost split in two as Peter bottomed out with a low groan. “So good, sweetheart, so tight for me, you feel so good. I’m going to make you mine, understand, pet? You’re mine now, no one else can touch you like this or feel you like this. Say it. Say you understand.” 

Peter had begun to move with jagged thrusts, in and out. Opening his mouth, he tried to speak but no words would obey him. All he could do was mewl with helpless panting breaths. With a deep rumble, Peter pressed his legs back in towards his body, making him feel every bit of the burn on his muscles. 

Fanged teeth bit down hard on his shoulder, he let out a punched out howl as he came untouched, spilling between them. Peter snarled again, throwing back his head, thrusting harder and harder into him. His vision whited out for a moment at the overstimulation, only coming back to himself when Peter stilled, coming deep inside him. 

He had no idea how long they lay there, Peter breathing roughly into his shoulder as he floated in some hazy dream of pleasure. Peter eventually pulled out, leaving him feeling cold and sticky. Drawing his legs together with a shaky breath, he tilted up his head at the alpha. 

“I understand.” His voice cracked at the words but Peter’s face lit up all the same. “I’m yours alpha, only yours.” 

Wiping him off with a shirt, Peter settled back in the bed to settle on top of him. The alpha let out a deep rumble, “That’s right, all mine.” 

Skin still tingling from pleasure, he felt something in him settle. He was safe with Peter, safer than he had felt in a very long time. This thing between them felt so right and good. All his worries about Gerard Argent arriving in town and the threats that had happened over the week began to fade into the background. His alpha was here and they would take care of any and all threats to their pack, together. 

Peter was gone when he woke up the next morning but sitting on his bedside was a plain white box, wrapped in a red ribbon with a single dark red rose lying on top of it. His hands trembled as he untied the ribbon, the rose carefully set aside. Under the ribbon was a folded notecard. Flipping it open, he froze at the words. 

_Happy late valentine’s day sweetheart. I’ll see you again soon._

Inside the box, lay a pair of familiar narrow glasses on top of a bloody human heart.


End file.
